


Tender Love

by takemyopenheart



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyopenheart/pseuds/takemyopenheart
Summary: Ethan arrives to fulfill all of his girlfriend’s needy desires.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Tender Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request: “Your nipples are so sensitive today.”
> 
> @takemyopenheart on tumblr.

Luz’s approaching period meant many things: mood swings, increased appetite, increased libido.

Not that Ethan or Luz were complaining about the latter. But it’d been an entire three days since they rolled around in the sheets, screaming each other’s names. _Three days_. He’d been away at a conference, and though their Skype calls helped fill the void, it wasn’t sufficient enough to fulfill her desperate desires.

She couldn’t feel the warmth of his skin, his fullness inside her, his taste, or his groans in her ear through a screen. So she was more than ecstatic that he would finally be coming home to her.

She prepared dinner for when he arrived, making sure to cook an appetizing and energy-boosting meal. Once Jenner sprang to the door, her heart jumped in her throat. He was home.

As he stepped through the door, Luz couldn’t help engulf him into a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing all areas of his face. He chuckled at the tickling sensation of her lips on the crook of his neck and held her close. “I missed you so damn much.”

“I missed you, too.” He lifted her in his arms, pressing his lips to hers and letting it linger. Jenner barked for attention beside them, pouncing around their legs. “Both of you.” He reached down to ruffle the top of his head.

“I made you dinner!” Luz announced when he set her on her feet, and they walked toward the kitchen, their arms still around each other.

“Where’s your plate?” he asked her upon noticing only one plate set on the table.

“I already ate. I got hungry while I waited for you.”

He brought his hand to her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “I apologize for making you wait—”

“Don’t be! C’mon, have a seat. Eat up, Ramsey.” She helped him shrug off his coat and took his briefcase from his hands. “I’ll be right back, in the meantime enjoy your meal,” she continued and scurried down the hall and into their bedroom.

He stared at her retreating form with a smile. The same smile that always tugged on his lips whenever she was around. He couldn’t believe how much he’d missed her presence while he was away. There was nothing worse than waking up and going to bed alone. But now he felt complete again.

Several moments later, as he enjoyed the delicious meal, she appeared before him, and had he had any particle of food in his mouth at that exact moment, he was certain he would have choked on it. His eyes widened, lingering on Luz’s nude body standing at the threshold of the kitchen.

The only part of her that was hidden were her breasts that were covered by the long strands of her hair. He swallowed at the sight, hungry stomach completely forgotten. He was hungry for something else now entirely.

“Are you almost done?” she asked him, twirling the end of her hair with her fingers, peering at him through her long lashes.

“Luz, why are you naked? I mean, not that I’m complaining but—”

“Because I need you, and I don’t care if I sound needy. I need you inside me right now before I explode. It’s been three damn days, and I’d really like you to ravage me before I go completely insane,” she admitted in one single breath.  
This _had_ to be one of his wild dreams. But the pounding of his heartbeat and his growing arousal let him know this was _very_ real. His food was neglected as he strode over to her and proceeded to lift her up over his shoulder before giving her rear-end a loud smack. She squealed delightedly and hissed at the sting, but moaned, urging him to do it again.

“Oh, I’ll give you everything you wish for.”

The feral hunger was apparent in the sound of his voice. She was filled with anticipation as he slammed the door behind them with his foot. He, too, couldn’t wait to lose himself in her spell-binding touch again and the mesmerizing sounds she made just for him.

He gently tossed her on the bed and watched her hungry eyes looking up at him as he got rid of every piece of clothing. Once pulling her by her feet toward the edge of the bed, he got to his knees and licked a long line from her ankles to her inner thighs. Her hand grasped his hair as his stubble tickled her prickling skin. She smelled even more divine than he remembered.

Luz tugged his hair again, eager for him to taste her. Keeping his eyes on her, he reached her center, and she arched her back as his tongue explored her intimacy. Every lick and suck, the vibration of his moans, and the way he stroked himself as he tasted her, nearly sent her to the apex of pleasure. Her hips bucked as he devoured and sucked the bundle of nerves with his skilled mouth.

Her body trembled, every part of her begged for the release. It built at the pit of her stomach, the stars quickly materializing in her vision. Just as she was about to reach the peak, she pushed his head away. Her panting breath was heavy and shaky as she asked him to sit on the bed.

He ardently did as she asked and pushed himself up on his elbows as she straddled him. With a firm grip on his shoulders, she teased herself with his wetness before slowly lowering herself onto him, both gasping in pleasure as he filled her inch by inch. Once she was settled, she began moving her hips in a steady, grinding motion.

He leaned his head forward to close his warm mouth over her nipple, noticing her wince as he tugged on the skin between his teeth. **“Your nipples are so sensitive today.”**

“With a mouth as good as yours they always are…,” she answered with her eyes shut closed as his tongue continued sucking the tender flesh. They were always sensitive before her period, but her words still rang true. He worked wonders on every part of her body, and every sweet ache was evidence of that.  
She was overtaken by the sensation of his swirling tongue. He focused his attention on both of them, making sure to give each equal amount of devoted attention.

“Look at me, Luz,” he whispered with a groan, brushing his thumb over her swollen lips, tracing the shape of them.

Tilting her head down, she opened her eyes to the captivating blue ones staring back at her. His cheeks were tinged, beads of sweat were forming on his forehead, his lips were parted, expelling every harsh breath and moan as she rode him.

She captured Ethan’s thumb between her lips and leaned her forehead against his, wanting to completely lose herself in their fervent gaze.

She needed him faster and harder. Once he lay on his back, he was in a better position to give her just what she wanted. She leaned against him, anticipating with bated breath, until he lifted his hips and continuously pounded in and out of her.  
  
Her walls clenched around his girth with every slamming thrust. The intensity soon reached its climax, and after a final sharp thrust, the room around them spun out of control. Every part of them surrendered to the bursting explosion. He twitched inside her as her walls squeezed him dry.

They were in a sweat-glistened heap, and she lay on top of him with a smile from ear to ear. That smile he loved so much. And nothing could wipe away that grin from her face at that moment. She was right where she wanted to be.


End file.
